


Product Testing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus orders a custom wand, he ends up receiving far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/gifts).



> Thank you to Sevfan for beta reading and the moderators of the fest, who deserve vats of chocolate for all they do.

***

Product Testing

***

Moving his hands in slow, circular motions, Harry hummed as the proto-wand floated in front of him. The wood was mahogany; smooth and dark, the core it needed was phoenix feather, which he levitated with his other hand. “ _Coeoivi_!”

There was a bright flash that faded after only seconds. Having expected it, Harry looked away at the precise moment it occurred, and his reflexes, as sharp as they had been when he’d been a Seeker, kicked in. When he looked back, the wand was lying across his palm and whole, the phoenix feather having disappeared. The wand was warm on his skin and with a smile he laid it on the table, next to another one; that one was willow with a dragon heartstring core and had been slightly more difficult to make.

Harry could usually produce two wands a day -- sometimes three, but that was a rare day. Wandmaking brought him joy, but it was draining.

The sound of the door opening made him blink and fall out of his trance. Slipping the wands into the lined boxes he’d prepared for them, Harry looked up just as Amelia, his assistant, poked her head around the door. “Yes, Amy?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Harry, but he’s here.”

Frowning, Harry said, “Who is?”

She blushed. “You remember I told you about the man who keeps coming in and trying every wand? You said to notify you when he came back.”

“Oh yes. He’s here now?”

She nodded. “I recognised him immediately and asked if he wanted to speak to you and he just...stared at me. He finally mumbled something about having no choice and he’s now waiting.” She wrung her hands. “He’s just so...odd, gives me the creeps.”

Harry held up his hand. “It’s fine, I’m done for the day anyway. I’ll be right there and I’ll take care of it.”

Wandmaking wasn’t messy; it only took him a few seconds to clean up his workspace and exit. Outside the room it was bright and Harry had to blink for a moment for his eyes to adjust. His workroom was located behind his shop’s showroom, and taking a deep breath, he stepped into the main shop.

It was a well lit space with shelves everywhere and a few glass cases containing special wands.

Harry had always been a bit in awe of Ollivanders, and when he’d decided to go into wandmaking, he’d been determined to make the experience much less intimidating for children. In fact, when he’d shown the plan for his shop to Ollivander, the old man had smiled, giving him both his blessing _and_ his shop. The result had been a store that encouraged people to touch the wands, play with them.

There were several people in the shop, but Harry immediately focussed on one tall, dark-robed, cowled figure that was standing in a corner. Something about the man seemed familiar and Harry frowned.

“Is that him?” he murmured to Amy as he moved up behind her.

She nodded. “Yes, that’s him. Surly bastard, although he has a lovely voice. He wouldn’t even give me his name.”

Eyes widening, Harry immediately put it together. _No, I imagine he wouldn’t._ “It’s fine. I’ll take care of this.” Harry moved towards the corner and, exhaling, said, “Hello, sir. It’s good to see you.”

The figure flinched, then turned to face him. “I should have known you’d immediately recognise me, Potter.”

As the familiar whisky-smooth tones washed over him, Harry smiled. “You always have been rather distinctive, Professor.” Gesturing, he said, “Would you like to go to my office so we can talk?”

“Indeed. That would be...appreciated. And I am no one’s professor at the moment.”

 _He’s being very polite. He must really need something._ Nodding, Harry led the way, smiling to reassure Amelia as he passed her. Once they were in his office and out of the view of others, his visitor seemed to relax.

“You can take off the cloak,” Harry said. “No one will see you in here.”

The figure nodded and, after a slight hesitation, removed the hood from his head. Snape looked better than when Harry’d last seen him, his neck had a few pale scars, but the gaping wound was gone, as were some of the deep lines in his face. Apparently not having to be a double spy agreed with him.

“So why all the secrecy, sir?” Harry asked when they were seated. “You do seem to be taking a lot of care not to be seen. You were pardoned you know.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Snape said, tone dry. He sighed. “I have always been a careful man, but recently I have had some...difficulties, issues that I would rather not be made public.”

“What sort of difficulties?” Harry asked.

Without answering, Snape reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, placing it on Harry’s desk. “My wand,” he said unnecessarily. “It appears to be...defective.”

Intrigued despite himself, Harry stared at the wand, and, instinctively slipping into a light trance, raised his hand. Surprisingly, the wand didn’t move.

Frowning, Harry tried more forcefully, startled when the piece of wood finally lurched across the desk _away_ from him, emitting several sparks. “That’s never happened before,” he said.

“Indeed.” Snape smirked for a moment. “It has not run away from me at least, but it’s also not responding the way I’ve come to expect, either. Ever since--” He looked away. “Well, I imagine you know all about what happened since you witnessed it. When I woke up in the infirmary afterwards, I wasn’t in any condition to cast magic. Later, when I tried my wand it was...sluggish, but the Healers reassured me that it would get better.”

“But it hasn’t,” Harry guessed.

“It has not,” Snape agreed. “You may not be aware of this, but I have recently accepted a position at St Mungo’s as head of potions.”

“I did know that, actually.” At Snape’s surprised look, Harry flushed. “Ginny’s doing her Healer’s apprenticeship there and she told me.”

“Of course. You and she were always...close.”

“Ginny, her boyfriend Dean, and I _are_ close,” Harry said, smiling as Snape’s head popped up. _And since when do you care_?

“I see.” Snape pursed his lips, distracting Harry for a moment.

Catching himself staring, Harry looked away, flustered. _You need to get out more_! he scolded himself. _Merlin, even Snape is beginning to look good._

“Well, be that as it may, I need a functioning wand.” Snape paused, waiting until Harry looked at him again before continuing. “Will you assist me?”

“I’m surprised you came to me,” Harry said. “I thought you’d go to one of the European wandmakers.”

“I did,” Snape admitted. “But they all _claimed_ they could not help me. Wouldn’t is more likely. There was even one in Germany who claimed that the reason my wand will no longer respond is because I misused it for Dark magic.”

Harry frowned. “That makes no sense. Plenty of people do Dark magic and never have wand problems. If that theory held any water, Voldemort wouldn’t have been such a problem would he?”

Snape regarded him steadily. “I did not expect such an enlightened view from you, Potter,” he said after a moment. “In any event, I cannot do my job without a functioning wand.”

“So you need a new one.” Harry smiled. “Lucky for you, I happen to run a wand shop. I’m sure we can find you a--”

“I have tried them all,” Snape interrupted. “I have been coming here for months, Potter, trying several wands at a time, but none work for me. I believe I require something...custom.”

Slowly, Harry nodded. “You could be right.” He smiled. “And you want _me_ to make it for you?”

“That _is_ why I am here.”

Harry almost smiled. There was the sarcastic man he remembered. “Why now? You just admitted you’d been coming to the shop for months.”

Snape looked away. “I was not sure of my reception here. Our last...official encounter was quite...strained.”

“Oh.” Harry sighed. “Well, I understand now that you did what you had to during the war. I’m sorry I left you in the Shack--”

Snape waved his hand. “You believed what you were meant to. And while you did testify on my behalf before the Wizengamot, I also killed your mentor. I simply did not think you would be as...forgiving as you are.”

Harry shook his head. “Dumbledore forced you to do that.” He sighed. “Look, sir, I’ve seen your memories. I know he made you do it, and I know how little you wanted to.” He stood up. “I’m an adult now, I know that things aren’t black and white.”

“Indeed. Seeing the world in shades of grey is a very Slytherin trait,” Snape said.

Grinning to take the sting out of the words, Harry said, “There’s no need to be insulting.”

“Believe me, Potter, I would never call anyone a Slytherin as an insult.” Snape smirked. “Now if I call someone a Gryffindor--”

Harry laughed. “Right, let’s get started on your wand before this deteriorates any further. And just so you know, it won’t be cheap.”

“I am aware and I am prepared to pay handsomely.”

“Fine. I’ll have to let you know how much it will be once it’s done, all right?” At Snape’s nod, he stood up, gesturing. “I’ll follow you.”

“Follow me where?” Snape asked.

Harry sighed. “To make a wand for a specific person I have to get to know them. I need to see them at work, at play, at rest. Only then will the wand be right.”

“You have to...stalk me?” Snape looked nonplussed.

“If you want the wand to work correctly, yes.” Harry crossed his arms. “So, what’s it to be?”

Snape paused, then stood. “Very well, but you shall have to stay out of my way.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said. “I’ve very good at being inconspicuous.”

Snape shot a sceptical look his way, making Harry smile. Clearly, he would just have to show the man.

***

The pharmacy was busy when Severus got back. Several Healers were waiting for him, and he had to hurry to fill their requests. Back in his element, he almost forgot Potter was there. Almost.

Every few minutes, Severus would get a whiff of Potter’s scent, an intriguing combination of cedar and herbs, and while Potter didn’t say anything, Severus could feel him watching his every move. It was...distracting.

He brewed slowly, carefully, aware that his wand’s magic was erratic, and he managed to get through most of his potions for the day.

Potter seemed to be taking notes, occasionally humming as he did so. “Will you cease that racket?” Severus finally snapped.

“Sorry.” Potter moved closer. “I do that sometimes when I’m concentrating. It helps me focus. If you’re done brewing, I can measure your hands and fingers now.”

“What?” Severus stood, frozen as Potter grasped first his left and then his right hand, turning them over.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Potter’s thumbs were tracing the edge of Severus’ hands, measuring. “I need to check your finger length.”

“My...” Severus swallowed hard as Potter’s feather-light touch sent shivers up his spine. “I’m sure my finger length is more than...acceptable.”

“More than,” Potter breathed. “Most definitely.”

At Potter’s continued touch, Severus, to his horror, began to sense interest lower down in his body, his gut clenching with want. “That’s enough,” he said, drawing back abruptly. “Surely you have enough information now.”

For a moment, Potter looked disappointed, then he smiled. “I can manage, although I may need a few more measurements.”

“What sort of measurements?”

“I’ll let you know.” Potter retreated to what Severus was beginning to think of as his corner. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your work.”

“My work is completed for the day.” Wiping the counter, Severus turned to face Potter. “Do you have enough information now to make my wand?”

“Not quite.” Potter pursed his lips. “Can I follow you at home as well? It’ll help to know what sort of environment you have there, too.”

“Must you?”

Potter shrugged. “I don’t _have_ to, but it’ll be faster if I do. You don’t have to feed me or anything.”

“Oh yes, because I will be able to have a very relaxing evening meal with you staring as me as I eat,” Severus deadpanned.

“Is that your way of asking me to have dinner with you?” Potter countered.

Startled, Severus hesitated. “I--”

“The answer is yes.” Potter smiled. “I assume you don’t want to give me your Floo coordinates, so shall we Side-Along-Apparate?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Pushy wandmaker, aren’t you?”

Suddenly serious, Potter stared at Severus. “I have to be, actually. It takes determination to make a piece of wood that thinks it’s perfectly happy without a phoenix feather or a dragon heartstring inside it accept something so foreign to its nature.”

“I see.” Potter’s intensity made him even more appealing. Severus held out his arm. “Very well. Let’s go.”

When they appeared in his living room, Severus gestured towards the sofa. “Be comfortable.”

Potter shook his head. “I’m not a guest, Snape. I’m here to see you do what you normally do.”

“Are you going to follow me into the kitchen, too?” Snape snarked. “Watch me make dinner? Measure my pots?”

Potter laughed. “If necessary.” To Severus’ shock, Potter slowly ran his gaze up and down Severus’ body. “That wouldn’t be too much of a strain.”

“Is flirting with me a part of the wandmaking process?” Severus sneered.

“No, that’s just a side benefit.” Potter winked. “So...kitchen?”

Huffing, Severus marched away, conscious of Potter moving behind him. When they got there, Potter leaned against the wall, watching silently as Severus cooked. And the entire time it felt as if Potter was measuring his arse with his eyes. “Is there anything you cannot eat?” Severus asked.

“Nope.” Potter sounded disgustingly cheerful. “I’ll eat anything.”

Closing his eyes, Severus tried to block the images that thought stimulated. “It will be ready in ten minutes,” he managed once he could speak.

“It smells brilliant. Can I help you do anything?”

“Just have a seat.” Severus inclined his head. “Over there. I still remember what you were like when allowed close to an open flame, Potter.”

Potter grinned. “I’ve grown up a bit since then.”

 _Yes you have, very nicely in fact._ “We’ll see.” Severus carried the dishes over to the table. “Sit. Eat.”

They ate in silence, Severus pleased that Potter wasn’t the sort to chatter aimlessly during meals. From what he remembered, Potter had always seemed to be talkative during meals at Hogwarts, but apparently that had been due to his friends. “Are you no longer friends with Granger and Weasley?” he asked, the question just slipping out.

Blinking, Potter put down his fork. “I am, but they have their lives, and between jobs and children, I only see them on weekends. Why?”

“You seemed inseparable at Hogwarts.” Severus cleared his throat. “I was just curious.”

“We all thought we were going to go into the Ministry together, clean it up.” Potter sighed. “And for a while it worked, but I was simply too well known. People would attack just to see if they could take me down. Finally I left and went into wandmaking.”

“You believe that’s safer?”

Potter smiled. “It is for other people. And now that I’ve faded into obscurity, criminals are less likely to attack a simple wandmaker.”

“Perhaps.” Severus smirked. “Although I don’t think anything about you can be considered simple.”

“Funny, I always thought you considered my brain to be pretty simple,” Potter deadpanned.

There was a pause, then Severus chuckled. “I believe we both managed to project the images of ourselves that we wished others to have.”

Potter stared at him for a long moment before nodding. “Yes, I’m beginning to think that, too.”

Uncomfortable under the scrutiny, Severus asked, “Do you have enough information to produce my wand?”

“It’s a start.” Clearly taking the hint, Potter stood. “You cooked, I should at least help you clean up before I go--”

“That is not necessary.” Severus rose as well. “When may I expect the wand?”

“I’ll start it in the morning, but I may be back to observe you again and make adjustments. May I come by your office at St Mungo’s tomorrow?”

Tamping down the inexplicable jolt of pleasure that thought gave him, Severus nodded. “Very well. When shall I expect you?”

Potter smiled. “Early. And I promise I’ll be quiet as a mouse.”

“Indeed.” Severus followed Potter to the door. “We shall see. Good evening.”

When he was gone, Severus exhaled and went to clean his kitchen. And, ignoring the mocking voice in his head that told him Potter wouldn’t care what he wore, he spent some extra time choosing his robes for the next day.

***

When Harry landed in his living room he was still smiling. Dinner with Snape had been quite enjoyable. The entire day had been, actually.

Going immediately into his home workshop, Harry walked along the shelves where he stored his wand wood, allowing himself to drop into a light trance. For some reason he had to choose the wood for Snape’s wand immediately.

It had been a long time since he’d felt such a _need_ to create a wand, and the feeling was intoxicating. He paced for a few moments until he felt it, something tickling at his senses.

Reaching out, he grasped a piece of wood and moaned. This was the one.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the piece of cedar he had been saving for something special. _Of course. Healing, cleansing and protection. You’re just what he needs._

Walking over to his worktable, he laid it reverently down. He wouldn’t work on it immediately; he would review his notes on Snape and let his knowledge of the man and his magic guide him.

Yawning, Harry realised he was tired and, after patting the cedar plank one last time, he left the room.

Feeling grubby, he padded upstairs to his bedroom and, stripping, waved his hand to turn on the shower in his en suite bath for a quick wash. Once he was under the warm water, however, other needs quickly made themselves known.

Laughing softly, Harry stared down at his unexpected erection. “Well, hello.”

Soaping up his hand, he settled against the wall for a quick wank, but his brain had other ideas. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw silky black hair, piercing black eyes and long elegant hands. Hands he’d watched work all day, making potions, infusing bandages with medicine, chopping up vegetables. _Fuck, I didn’t even know I had a hand kink_!

Moaning, Harry stroked his cock, imagining what those skilled hands would feel like stroking him, teasing his slit, cupping his bollocks as that deep voice whispered filthy things to him...

With such thoughts racing through his head, it didn’t take long for Harry to bite his lip and come with a low cry, spurting against the shower wall. After he’d caught his breath, he blinked, thoughtful. It’d been a while since he’d responded so strongly to someone. _And of course it had to be Snape, a man who despises me and who loved my mother. I don’t do anything the easy way, do I_?

Then, laughing at himself, Harry went to bed to dream of thin, elegant hands.

***

Severus was going mad and it was all Potter’s fault. It had been five days. Five days of having Potter constantly underfoot, being watched, assessed, _measured_. Severus felt as if he was under siege, although why Potter should be pursuing him he had no idea.

They ate together every night, and Severus now knew more about Potter than he’d ever thought he would. The man was sharp, principled and passionate, and Severus wanted him. He spent every night dreaming about him and often woke sticky and sweaty and panting. _This is even worse than when I thought I wanted Lily, back when I was under the illusion that I was straight._

As a result, Severus was exhausted and he feared it was beginning to show in his work. His malfunctioning wand didn’t help either.

Distracted, Severus held up some Sopophorous Beans and dropped some juice into the cauldron, the stirring rod automatically mixing it in.

“Snape, do you have any Deflating Draught?” Healer Simmons, looking harried, burst in, interrupting Severus’ thoughts. “Some idiot spilled Swelling Solution on everyone in ward five.”

“Of course.” Absently gesturing with his wand, Severus retrieved the bottle that floated over from his shelf. “This should--”

Potter coughed and Severus, blinking, peered at the bottle. “A moment,” he murmured, setting it aside and Summoning up another. “ _This_ is what you require.”

Once Simmons was gone, Severus stared at Potter. “How did you know?”

Potter raised an eyebrow. “Know what?”

“That I had selected the incorrect bottle.” Severus clenched the side of his work table, feeling ill. “That could have been disastrous.”

Pushing off the wall, Potter moved closer. “You just need your new wand,” he said, tone soft. “You’ll be fine once it’s ready.”

“And when will that be?” Snape growled, frustrated. “I cannot continue like this. Someone may get hurt.”

“It’s almost done,” Potter admitted. “I’m adding the core tonight.”

“What sort of core?” Severus asked, hope rising in him. He missed having a reliable wand.

Potter smiled. “That’s a surprise. Would you like to come over for dinner? Watch me finish it?”

“I...very well.” _I’m useless here, after all._ “Let me put a Stasis Charm on this.” Raising his wand, Severus hesitated.

“Maybe I should do it,” Potter offered. “My wand’s not acting weird.”

“I suppose I can trust you to do that much,” Severus allowed, stepping back.

Once the cauldron full of Draught of Living Death was secure, Severus cleaned his workspace before turning towards Potter. “Shall we?” He tried to ignore the warmth that spread up his arm from Potter’s touch.

Potter still lived in Grimmauld Place, although it had clearly been redone, its formerly old-fashioned and somewhat dingy decor replaced with more modern colours and furnishings.

“Have a seat,” Potter said once they’d landed in his living room. “This time I’ll do the work since you’re my guest.”

“Is this place still under Fidelius?” Severus asked as he looked around.

“No.” Potter shrugged. “Once it got destroyed during the war I figured it didn’t make any sense to redo the Fidelius. Not many people know about it anyway. I’ll give you the full tour after dinner.” He smiled. “Would you like some wine?”

Potter proved to be a competent cook and in a few minutes they were dining on beef stew. “Has this been cooking all day?” Severus asked as they ate.

Potter blushed. “Maybe.” He grinned as Severus glared at him. “All right. I meant to invite you over tonight to see your wand, although right now it’s still just a proto-wand.” He dabbed at his mouth. “Pudding first, though.”

Afters turned out to be one of Severus’ favourites, dark chocolate cake, and Severus was unable to say no to the offer of port as an accompaniment.

Finally, however, the meal was over and, apparently sensing Severus’ impatience, Potter led the way into his home wand workshop.

“This is...interesting,” Severus said, impressed despite himself. The room was circular, walls lined with shelves on all sides that extended up to the ceiling. In the centre was a table that was bolted to the floor, and lying on that was a piece of carved wood. Severus’ hand clenched.

“That’s yours,” Potter said unnecessarily. “No core yet, but that’s the last step.”

“What kind of wood?” Severus whispered.

“Cedar.” Potter moved past Severus. “This piece chose you very definitively.”

“Indeed.” Severus swallowed. There were forces in this room, he could feel them swirling about, old, primal forces. It was intriguing...arousing. “Do I need to leave so you can--?”

“No.” Even Potter sounded different. His voice, seeming as if it was coming from far away, curled around Severus, stroking him, caressing him. “Stay. After all, this concerns you rather intimately.” Potter tossed a look over his shoulder. “Let’s see what kind of core chooses you, shall we?”

Backing up, Severus stared as Potter began to glow. He raised his arms and hummed and the proto-wand rose in the air before him, spinning slowly.

All around them Severus could feel movement and, fascinated, he watched as several shelves glowed. One was glowing more brightly than the others, however, and Potter, clearly in a trance state, extended his arm towards that shelf.

Something flew to Potter, Severus couldn’t clearly see what it was, and the glow went brighter. “ _Coeoivi_!”

Severus threw his arms up over his face when his wand seemed to explode. He tried to get to Potter, who was at the centre of the apparent conflagration, but he only took one step before the fire faded and Potter, looking unharmed, turned towards him holding the cedar in the palm of his hand.

“Is that--?” Severus cleared his throat and tried again. “Is that my wand?”

Potter smiled. “Yes.” Approaching Severus, he extended his hand. “Take it.”

Doing so, Severus gasped as every hair on his body stood up. Power, magic and something that felt suspiciously akin to joy rushed through him. “Merlin,” he breathed.

“Try it out,” Potter suggested.

“ _Lumos,_ ” Severus murmured. A warm glow grew at the tip of the wand and Severus exhaled. “ _Nox_.”

Potter smiled. “Does it feel all right?”

 _All right_? Severus blinked. “It feels wonderful,” he said, unable for once to hold back his true feelings.

Potter’s grin was blinding. “Brilliant!”

“I--” Severus wasn’t sure how to even begin to thank Potter. “Thank--”

“You’re welcome.” Potter laid his hand on Severus’ arm and a wave of desire hit Severus so fast that his knees buckled. “Snape? Are you all right?”

Severus found himself leaning against the door for support. “I--”

Something flared in Potter’s eyes. To Severus’ shock, he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Severus’. His body reacting instinctively, Severus’ arms went around Potter and, widening his stance, he drew Potter closer.

Their mouths opened, and Severus sampled Potter for the first time. Far more intoxicating than port or chocolate, Potter tasted of magic and moonlight, and Severus couldn’t get enough. Delving into Potter’s mouth, Severus thoroughly explored every crevice even as Potter gave as good as he got. Their tongues undulated around each other and after feeling a tingle brush against his skin, Severus moaned into Potter’s mouth when he realised they were both suddenly naked.

Drawing his mouth away, Potter latched into Severus’ neck. “Eager, hm?” he whispered against Severus’ overheated skin.

 _Oh God, I did that_. Severus closed his eyes, realising his new wand had simply reacted to his non-verbal wish. “Potter--”

“For fuck’s sake, call me Harry!”

“Harry,” Severus gasped as Harry reached between them and lined up their cocks. “Merlin.”

“Thought we’d...never get...to this...point,” Harry hissed, his voice so distorted that Severus thought for a moment he was speaking in Parseltongue. His cock gave a twitch at that thought.

“You...wanted this?” he gritted out.

“Fuck yes,” Harry groaned as Severus’ hand closed over his and, shuddering, Severus began to stroke their pricks in tandem. “Dreamed about this. Wanked to the...idea of this.”

Severus, breathing in harsh pants, buried his face in Harry’s neck. “Can you still...speak Parseltongue?”

Harry paused, then chuckled, the vibration sending jolts through Severus. “Kinky bastard,” he murmured, the sound degenerating into a whimper as Severus twisted his wrist _just so_. “Fucking hell...yes.”

Severus smirked, speeding up his stroking. “Good,” he managed.

“Need to be...looking at...a snake, though.” Harry’s teeth grazed Severus’ shoulder. “Later, when we...get to...my bed I can...oblige.”

The thought that there could be a _later_ with Harry was enough to make Severus’ balls draw up. “I’m going to--”

“Yes,” Harry choked out. “Please...”

Severus came in a rush, his body shaking through his orgasm, one arm instinctively clinging to Harry as he, too, shuddered and spurted into their joined hands, coating Severus’ stomach.

Gasping for air, Severus slowly sank to the ground, Harry collapsing with him. Sticky and sated, Severus closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door. “Pot-Harry?”

“Mmhm?”

Apparently, Harry was a cuddler after sex. Severus sighed. “Where is my wand?”

“Open your eyes.”

Severus did, stunned to see his new wand floating in the air in front of him. Reaching out, he grasped it. “How--?”

“It’s bonded to you,” Harry murmured, raising his head. “It was made for you and won’t even respond to anyone else. Well, except maybe me, since I made it.”

Shifting, Severus waved the wand, gratified when the stickiness between them dissipated.

Harry grinned. “So is it acceptable?”

“It’ll do.” Severus smirked. “I really should use it a few more times to be sure there are no problems, however.”

“Good idea.” Getting to his feet, Harry held out a hand to help Severus up. “Maybe you could use it to retrieve our clothes.”

“Perhaps.” Severus concentrated, and a moment later his arms were full of clothing. “They are a bit mixed up.”

Harry shrugged. “We’ve no need for them right now.” He moved closer. “I thought I could give you that tour I promised.”

Severus flushed. “Ah.”

“Is that okay?” Harry ran a hand over Severus’ bare hip. “If you’d rather not--”

“I recall you mentioning something about needing your bed to speak Parseltongue.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I admit I’m intrigued by that.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh! Well, my bed has snakes carved into it, which means I can speak Parseltongue when I’m in it. I can’t seem to speak it unless I see a snake.”

“Ah, I see.” Severus inclined his head. “Lead the way, then.”

Harry’s smile was blinding. “Brilliant.” He slowly looked Severus up and down. “I get the idea you like Parseltongue.”

A shaft of desire went through Severus at Harry’s blatant once-over. “Indeed, I find it quite....stimulating.”

Harry made a low noise in the back of his throat. “This way,” he murmured, clasping Severus’ hand.

As they proceeded towards the bedroom, Severus said, “You never did tell me what type of core you put in my wand.”

Opening a door, Harry pulled Severus inside a sumptuously appointed room before turning to face him. “It was a phoenix feather, of course,” he replied. “Perfect for the rebirth of a new man.”

And as Harry drew him towards the bed, Severus almost believed that.

***

It had been two days since Harry had finished Severus’ wand and since their intense first time together. When he’d woken up, Severus had gone, leaving an obscene amount of money on his dressing table. Harry had assumed he would hear from the man eventually. But he hadn’t.

Frustrated and behind in his work, Harry had thrown himself into wandmaking, but even that wasn’t having its usual calming effect.

Growling, Harry put down the piece of ash he’d been working with and stared into space. _What did I do wrong_?

“Harry?”

Looking up, Harry sighed when he saw Amelia there. “Yes, Amy?”

“Is it okay if we close early today? It’s Christmas Eve and Bobby and I have plans--”

“Of course.” In his funk about Severus, Harry had actually forgotten it was almost Christmas.

“If you don’t have plans you’re welcome to come to ours.” Amelia smiled. “It won’t be much, but my mam and his pa are still alive, so we’ll have dinner and sing songs.”

“I’m fine,” Harry said, getting an idea. “Yes, go ahead and lock up. And have a happy Christmas.”

Beaming, Amelia nodded. “Thanks! You, too, Harry.”

“I will,” Harry said after she’d ducked out. “I bloody well will!”

After a few Floo calls, one to a very suspicious Hermione, who, while agreeing to cover for Harry at the Burrow, made it clear that she would require a full explanation soon, Harry was ready to implement his plan.

St Mungo’s was busy, but even there it was clear people were trying to get out for the holiday. No one looked twice at Harry as he made his way to the pharmacy.

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” Severus said, his back turned.

“I’ll wait,” Harry replied, leaning against the counter.

Severus froze for a moment. “Why are you here?” he asked, turning to face Harry.

Harry shrugged. “One of us had to make the next move.” Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the bag of money Severus had left and placed it on the counter. “And you can have that back.”

“Indeed?” Severus pursed his lips. “Why?”

“Because I enjoyed making your wand.”

“You’ll never get ahead if you _give_ your labour away.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t need it, I’ve plenty of money, and stop avoiding the issue.”

“Which is?”

“Which is, we’re really good together, Severus. Didn’t you like what happened?” Harry asked softly. “What we did?”

“That’s not the point.”

“What _is_ the point, then?” Harry bit his lip. “I like being with you. A lot. And I think you liked it, too. Do you know what I think?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re about to tell me.” Severus started to turn away and, irritated, Harry clasped his hand.

“I think you’re so used to pushing everyone away that you do it automatically,” Harry hissed. “You’re not a coward, though, never a coward. You’re the bravest man I know, in fact.” Harry narrowed his eyes. “I think you’re doing it for my own good or some such rot.”

“You’re a successful wandmaker and I’m an ex-Death Eater. How could a relationship between us be anything but a temporary aberration?” Severus snapped.

“You’re a new man, remember?” Harry drew Severus’ hand to his face, to his mouth, kissing Severus’ fingers. “A phoenix risen from the ashes of his former life.”

“No one else will believe it.” Severus was trembling.

Harry smiled. “Who cares as long as we know?”

“Your friends--”

“My friends trust me.” Harry entwined their fingers. “And I’m going to find a way to get you to trust me, too.” Seeing that Severus was weakening, Harry continued. “Do you have plans for Christmas?”

“I do not.”

“You do now,” Harry corrected. “Come home with me.”

“I don’t think--”

“Actually, you think too much.” Still holding Severus’ hand, Harry walked around the counter. “Spend Christmas with me, Severus.”

“You are impossible.” But Severus was smiling and Harry knew he’d won.

Leaning up, Harry pressed his lips to Severus’ and a moment later was being firmly crushed against the counter as Severus plundered his mouth.

“Snape, is there any...Oh!”

Harry and Severus drew apart and stared at the obviously embarrassed Healer. “Yes, Healer Allen?” Severus said.

“Burn Salve,” she said weakly.

“Third shelf on that wall.” He pointed. “And Healer Allen? Please be aware I shan’t be here tonight or tomorrow. There should be enough potions and salves to last, however.”

“Of course.” Picking up the salve, she smiled, gaze going back and forth between him and Harry. “And have a happy Christmas, Snape.”

“Indeed.” Severus looked at Harry for a moment and Harry shivered at the look of dark promise in those eyes. “I plan to.”

***

“You were quite confident of your charms,” Severus murmured.

Harry, beneath him on the bearskin rug, smirked. “Not really, I just really wanted to spend this holiday with you.” He ran his hand over Severus’ arse, rousing his cock and making him bite back a moan. There was an inherent possessiveness to the gesture that made Severus shiver as well. He certainly wasn’t cold; there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, the Floo connection had been closed and Harry had even instructed his elf to stay away.

“Just this holiday?” Severus asked.

Instead of replying, Harry rolled Severus onto his back, straddling him. “I’ll take as long you’ll give me, Severus,” Harry finally said, staring into Severus’ eyes. “I’m not the one who’s convinced we won’t work.”

Severus closed his eyes. He had to admit, Harry could be quite persuasive when he put his mind to it. “We’ll see,” he whispered.

“Yes, we will.” Harry shifted. “In the meantime, we should celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?” The note in Harry’s voice made Severus’ eyes pop open.

Harry grinned. “Why Christmas, of course. And then we’ll celebrate Boxing Day and New Year’s, and your birthday--”

“Perhaps we should complete one celebration at a time,” Severus murmured.

“Brilliant idea.” Making a show of pouring lubricant onto his fingers, Harry reached behind himself.

“What are you--?”

Harry, still loose from their frantic shag against the front door upon arrival a few hours earlier, prepared himself quickly. “Celebrating,” he said, positioning himself above Severus’ erection.

Severus arched upwards, groaning as Harry’s tight muscles surrounded him. He clasped Harry’s hips to try to make him move faster, but Harry was apparently in a teasing mood, setting a torturously slow pace, raising himself up so that Severus _almost_ slipped free every time... “Fuck me properly, damn you,” Severus finally growled.

“Told you,” Harry panted, grinning down at him. “We need to...celebrate.”

“I’ll show you a celebration.” Dragging Harry down, Severus rolled them so that Harry was again beneath him. Then, placing Harry’s legs over his shoulders, Severus leaned in until their faces were scant inches apart. “Happy Christmas,” he breathed.

Harry’s only answer was to whimper and buck upwards, his fingers clutching Severus’ shoulders as Severus thrust in and out of his clenching arse, slowing his pace until it was languorous.

“Please,” Harry whispered, writhing. “God--”

“Speak Parseltongue,” Severus said. “Come on, say something for me.”

“Kinky sod.” Harry’s gaze drifted towards the fireplace, which had ornate snakes carved into the wood. “Sssssreth cressssshethh.”

Severus swallowed hard. “What does that mean?”

Harry smiled. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.”

“Brat.” Smirking, Severus slowly increased his pace as pleasure began to sizzle along his own nerve endings and make his balls draw up. He peppered kisses over the corners of Harry’s mouth and along his jaw as he moved inside him. Harry was moaning almost continuously, his eyes glazed over with lust when he did manage to open them.

Changing his angle slightly, Severus was rewarded by a strangled whimper and the pain of Harry’s nails digging into his flesh. He bent to his task, battering rhythmically at Harry’s prostate.

“I’m going to--”

“Yes,” Severus urged, his voice low, hoarse. “Come for me.”

In response, Harry’s heels dug into Severus’ back, and with a cry he came, spurting between them, trembling through his ecstasy.

Capturing Harry’s lips, Severus groaned into Harry’s mouth as tight, spasming muscles coaxed his orgasm from him.

He collapsed atop Harry, light tremors still wracking his frame even as Harry brushed feather-light touches over his shoulders and back and arse. They rolled again, this time so that they ended up facing each other. Harry threw his leg over Severus and a moment later a cleansing spell tingled over them.

“Severus?”

Cracking open one eye, Severus sighed. “Yes?”

“Tomorrow’s Christmas.”

“Technically, it is already tomorrow,” Severus informed him. “I’m sure I heard the clock strike twelve.”

“I guess I was a bit distracted,” Harry chuckled.

“Perhaps.” Severus waited. It wasn’t long in coming.

“I’m supposed to go to the Burrow for dinner.” Harry’s arms tightened around him. “I...want you to go with me.”

Severus tensed. “Indeed. I do not think that would be a good idea. I doubt I would be welcome.”

“You would be.” Harry seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “I haven’t told anyone yet, but they would be happy for us, I just know it.”

“You’re going to insist, aren’t you?” Severus grumbled.

Harry buried his face in Severus’ neck. “Nope. If you refuse we can stay here. Although I should tell you, Molly does a great spread at Christmas.” He nuzzled Severus. “We can test out the disillusionment capabilities of your new wand. Fancy a snog in the shed?”

“Hm, that may be worth it.”

“Brilliant!” Harry yawned and Severus, who was facing the fire, felt him drift off.

_We shall see._

***

The Burrow was bustling, as always. Hermione raised one eyebrow when Harry arrived with Severus, then smiled. “I’ll talk to you later,” she whispered.

Harry grinned. “I know,” he murmured back.

As he’d known they would be, the Weasleys had been very welcoming to both of them. Molly’s only reaction when she’d seen Harry and Severus arrive holding hands had been to smile and hug them both. “Harry’s like a son to me, Severus, but there’s always room for more. Welcome.”

Clearly touched, Severus had nodded and actually put his arms around her.

Dinner was a raucous affair, George playing pranks on everyone, even Severus, who responded by dying George’s hair blue. In attendance were several people Harry hadn’t expected to see, including Ginny's new husband, Dean, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, taking a break from his ministerial duties to see Charlie, who was home for the holidays from Romania.

When everyone was seated, Arthur stood up. “Welcome, everyone, new and old. Christmas is for family and friends, and we are fortunate to have so many of both. Merry Christmas!”

Everyone raised their glasses, drinking to the holiday.

“If you’re uncomfortable we can slip away soon,” Harry leaned over to whisper in Severus’ ear. “Maybe after pudding.”

Severus smirked. “That won’t be necessary,” he replied, clasping Harry’s hand under the table. “I am quite comfortable. Although, if the shed activity you promised is still on offer, I could be persuaded to...test my new wand.”

“Always,” Harry said, squeezing Severus’ fingers and grinning. “Product testing is important.”

***

Fin

***


End file.
